Blog użytkownika:Biedronka112/Nowe przygody wszystkie rozdziały
ROZDZIAŁ 1- JEST ROZDZIAŁ 2- JEST Rozdział 3- NEW *****rozdział 1 ---Marinette--- Tego ranka jak zwykle zaspała , szybko wykonała czynności i zeszła na śniadanie , bardzo się śpieszyła ,mało by się nie zachłysnęła. Biegła najszybciej jak mogła i wpadła do klasy równo z dzwonkiem. Zajęła miejsce obok przyjaciółki . -Alya czemu nie ma Adriena -Nie wiem Panno Dupain-Cheng chcę pani uwagę -Przepraszam Nagle do klasy wpadł Adrien -Przepraszam za spóźnienie -Jakie masz usprawiedliwienie? -Zaspałem -Ehh.... dobrze siadaj Zauważyłam ,że Adrien cały dzień jest smutny ,chciałam do niego podejść ,ale bałą się ,że znów nie będę mogła nic powiedzieć .Była ostatnia lekcja pani Bustier ( tak to chyba sie pisało?) dzieliła nas w pary do projektu. - dobrze więc Juleka i Rose, Chloe i....- tylko nie ja -i Alya, Marinette i Adrien...- Marinette zatkało -Hej Marinette -odwrócił się do niej z udawanym uśmiechem - Może wpadniesz dziś do mnie zrobimy projekt? -CO?,, A T-AKK ,jasne ,o-o której? -Pasuje ci o 16? -T-akk- chłopak znów odrocił się przodem do tablicy - Alya współczuje ci - No tym razem dobrze trafiłaś , masz szansę- puściła do mnie oczko Lekcje skończyły się ,a ja cała uradowana poszłam do domu, odrobiłam lekcje , postanowiłam ,że nie będę się przebierać tylko pójdę tak jak jestem , to tylko projekt. Kiedy była 15 wyszłam z domu szłam powoli ,miałam dużo czasu,ale wolałąm pospacerować , jako ,że jestem niezdarna musiałam potknąć się o kogoś ,ale ktoś mnie złapała -Przepraszam jestem strasznie niezdrna- nagle zobaczyłam ,że trzyma mnie zielono-oki chłopak , oboję się zarumieniliśmy - Nic się nie stało -Właśnie szłam do c-ciebie - Tak wcześnie ? - Pomyślałam ,ż-że się przespaceruję - A mogę... iść z tobą ? -O-oczywiście Szliśmy w ciszy ,a ja próbowałam nie patrzeć na niego - Marinette? Czemu niegdy nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać? Nie lubisz mnie? - Nie ja-a cię k...lubię bardzo -To czemu się tak przy mnie zachwujesz , nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało ,ale ...chciałbym cię poznać ,jak jesteś naprawdę - Ja też - Możemy porozmawiać po projekcie ? Co ty na to? -O-ok Przy robieniu projektu głównie mówił Adrien , ja tylko przytakiwałam i czasem coś mówiłam. - No Marinette skończone teraz możemy porozmawiać - Dobrze , a-ale ma-m pytanie - Słucham? - Czemu.... jesteś cały dzień smutny? - Nie wiem czy chcesz słuchać,ale mijąją 4 lata odkąd moja mama zniknęła....najgorsze jest to ,że nawet nie wiem czy żyje , może nie pamięta kim jest , albo cały czas tęskni za mną ,ale nie wróci ,Marinette wiesz jak mi ciężko , wszyscy myślą ,że mam idealne,życie , model , niby kochający ojciec , który nawet nie spędza ze mną świąt, a do tego tajemnica której nie mogę nikomu powiedzieć i nieodwazejmiona miłość ,wszyscy lubią mnie za to kim jestem, a nie jaki jestem... - Ja cię lubię za to jaki jesteś- uśmiechnęłam się do niego- Ja też nie mam idealnego życia , ciągle się spóźniam, Chloe mi dokucza ,ale są 2 rzeczy które nas łaczą, jestem nieszczęśliwie zakochana w kimś kto nawet o tym nie wie i też mam tajemnice o której nikt nie może wiedzieć -Dziękuje Marinette ,ale nie jąkasz się już - Faktycznie,ale jakim cudem dziewczyna cię nie chcę - Ona jest inna niż wszystkie, wiesz może to głupie ,ale czasem przypomina mi ciebie - Mnie... nie wygłupiaj się -zarumieniłam się - A kto nie chcę tak wspaniałej dziewczyny jak ty? - Wiesz ja też wiem ,że to może być głupie , to co teraz powiem , ale... *****rozdział 2 ---Marinette -Wiesz ja też wiem, że to może być głupie ,to co teraz powiem, ale....-zarumieniłam się- zakochałam się w t.... Usłyszeliśmy krzyk, w takim momencie gdy miałam dostateczną odwagę by mu powiedzieć, ale Paryż wzywa. - Pójdę do łazienki- powiedziałam -Dobrze ja zaraz przyjdę Odmieniłam się i wyszłam oknem łazienki , zaraz za mną był kot przybiegł z tego samego kierunku co on, ale to nie ważne . -Witaj ksieżniczko - Cześć kocie Walczyliśmy z złoczyńcą ,ale szło nam nie najlepiej, nagle zauważyłam ,że szczela we mnie ,ale kot mnie uratował ,ale przed nami stanęła jakaś postać była to dziewczyna z blond włosami miała na sobie strój koloru białego puszysty ogon i uszy ,ale inne niżu czarnego kota jej bronią był mały łuk ,który składał się ( kiedy chciała się przemieścić mogła wycelować strzałą i szybko się tam znależć ,ale również nią strzelać) - Hej jestem niedźwiedzica (bardzo orginalne), a raczej biała niedżwiedzica,ale nie trzeba mówić pełnej nazwy- zaśmiała się -a teraz musimy pokonać zło Ruszyliśmy, szybko pokonaliśmy osobe pod wpływem akumy i zatrzymaliśmy się na dachu - Hej jestem... -Tak wiem kim jesteście , przepraszam ,że przerwałam ,ale mamy mało czasu , powiem wam wszystko dziś wieczorem o 24, na wierzy Eiffla ,ok? - Dobrze , do zobaczenia księżniczko- pocałowałem biedronkę w rękę i odleciałe - Jesteście razem? - Nie , jesteśmy partnerami , cześć Szybko wróciłam do domu Adriena i wskoczyłam do łazienki , nie było go w pokoju więc szybko weszłam ,ale on zaraz przyszedł - O Marinette długo mnie nie było? - Nie-e , naweet nie zauważyłam - Ach , choć posprzątamy po projekcie Zrobiliśmy to co powiedział Adrien . - Zaraz przyjdę- powiedziałem do Marinette - Do-obrze ---Adriene Kiedy wróciłem Marinette spała na podłodzę , podniosłem ją i położyłem na łóżku , wyglądałą słodko, a ja położyłem się z drugiej strony i wziąłem do ręki jej telefon , by napiać do jej rodziców '' Dobry wieczór tu Adrien kolega Marinette ,robiłiśmy projekt ,a ona zasnęła i nie mam serca jej budzić , przywiozę ją jutro rano , Dowiedzenia.'' Wszystko załatwione teraz mogłem iść spać przykryłem ją kocem , a sam nie potrzebowałem , było ciepło . Nie mogłem zasnąć myślałem o tej nowej dziewczynie i Biedronce , w końcu mi się udało obudził mnie Plagg ,tóry powiedział , że jest już 23,50 ,a mam spotkanie. Przemieniłem się i udałem się na miejsce . Nikogo jeszcze nie było , ale zaraz przybyła My lmoja partnerka. - Witaj kropeczko -znów pocałowałem ją w rękę -Hmm, nie chcę przerywać romantycznej chwili ,ale jesteśmy umówieni Marinette -parę godzin wcześniej Obudziłam się w środku nocy , zobaczyłam obok Adriena , był bardzo blisko mnie , zoabczyłam na telefon była 21.01, pomyślałam ,że rodzice się o mnie martwią , weszłam w wiadomości i zobaczyłam co Adrien napisał , to takie słodkie .Poszłam znów spać , nie wierząc ,że spie z miłością mojego życia w jednym łózku. Obudziłam się o 23.55, zobaczyłam ,że Adriena nie ma w łóżku pewnie jest w łazience , pamiętałam o spotkaniu,przemieniłam się i poleciałam w wyznaczone miejsce. Kot już tam był. - Witaj kropeczko- znowu pocałował mnie w ręke - Hmm, nie chę przerywać w romantycznej chwili ,ale jesteśmy umówieni - To wcale nie jest romantyczn chwila- zabrałąm ręke kotu - O tym porozmawiamy poźniej My Lady -Ahh - Dobrze , przejćmy do rzeczy, jestem tu z misją do spełnienia ,ale wy pomożecie mi ,a ja wam - Skąd możemy wiedzieć ,że jesteś prawdziwą superbohaterką jak my , co?- powiedziałam zdenerwowana - Bo jestem posiadaczką miraculum ta jak wy - Volpina też tak mówiła - Biedronko ja jej wierze - Ona ma racje , ale mam jedno co udowadnia ,że jestem prawdziwa -Co? - Wiem kim jesteście bez maski - Skąd to wiesz ,nikt prócz mnie nie wiem kim jestem - Prócz mnie i Mistrza Fu nie w tym masz racje -Powiedzmy ,że ci wierze ,ale co to za misja - Już mówię , przysłał mnie tu mistrz Fu , jak wiecie istnieje 7 miraculum ,ale wasze są najsilniejsze, ale wieki temu stworzono 8 miraculum , ponieważ jedno z nich nie miało osoby uzupełnijąca go. Niestety posiadacz bez pary odrzucił mojego poprzedniego własciciela , postanwiono ,ze ukryje się moje miraculum , tak by nikt nigdy go nie znalazł ,ale ostatnio kwami mistrza Fu wyczuło ,że już czas by mnie odnależć . Wybrano mnie , a wy musicie mi pomóc . -Ale jak? - Tego dowiecie się później , ja wykonam swoją misję , narazie nie mogę wam więcej powidedzieć , a teraz muszę iśc -Niedżwiedzico? -Tak ? -Czy ten 7 miraculum ktoś już ma? -Nie jeszcze, nie - Ach i przepraszam ,że tak na ciebie nakrzyczałam -Nic się nie stało -Poczekaj ja też mam pytanie,ale na osobnoci -Słucham ? - Czyli to znaczy ,że ja i Biedronka też jesteśmy ... -Tak kocie ,ale nie mogę nic więcej powiedzieć Potem Niedźwiedzica powiedziała mu coś na ucho , choć i tak nie słyszałąm nawet ich wcześniejszej rozmowy, a na koniec kot się uśmiechął i popatrzał na mnie. -Miłych snów księżniczko - Dziękuje kocie Oboje poszliśmy , bardzo się śpieszyłam, żeby się położyć i być bliżej Adriena . Kiedy już byłąm u niego dalej nie było go w łóżku ,szybko położyłąm się gdy usłyszaąm kroki. To był Adrien , położył się obok .a -Miłych snów Marinette Dziękuję pomyślałam w myślach. Rano obudziłąm się i bardzo się zdziwiłam... ***** rozdział 3 -...i bardzo się zdziwiłam leżałam wtulona w Adriena ,a on obejmował mnie ramieniem ,wiedziałam ,że jeśli się ruszę obudzę go . Postanowiłam ,że poczekam aż się obudzi ,a ja będę udawać ,że spię w sumie nie chciałam przerywać tej chwili ,ale czułam się trochę niekomfortowo. Poczekałam trochę ,ale w końcu zadzwonił jego budzik i się obudził ,chciał wstać lecz zauważył ,że mnie obejmuję , próbował wstać ,ale "obudziłam się" -A-ADRIEN , co ja tu robię? - Zasnełaś ,więc cię położyłem -razem się zarumieniliśmy - Muszę-ę wracać do domu-odwróciłam wzrok - Podwiozę cię , chyba ,że chcesz się przejść -Wolę spacer- uśmiechnęłam się ,a on odwzajemnił gest - Dobrze, zjemy coś? - Może zjemy śnidanie u mnie rodzice napewno się zgdzą , a ty lubisz wypieki mojego taty - Dobry pomysł Zeszliśmy razem bez słowa ,dalej byliśmy zawstydzeni, postanowiłam ,że pierwsza się odezwę , to nie podobne do mnie. -Adrien? -Tak? - Czy ty... nie już nic... - O co chodzi ? Marinette jesteśmy przyjaciółmi możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko- spojrzał w moje oczy - Powiem ci później ,a teraz choć na śnidanie ,a ja pójdę się przebrać -Dzień dobry państwu -Cześć tato, mamo- ucałowałam ich w policzek - Witaj chłopcze , jak projekt ? -Bardzo dobrze Poszłam się przebrać i zdjęłam wszystkie zdjęcia Adriena ze ścian, kiedy wróciłam zoabczyłam jak cała trójka nakrywa do stołu , zaśmiałam się ,a oni spojrzeli na mnie - Co? -Z czego się śmiejesz? - Z niczego -znów się zaśmiałam Usiedliśmy do stołu , jak zwykle rodzice zadawali rózne pytania - Jesteś chłopakaiem Marinette? -Tato! -byłąm całą czerwona - Jesteśmy z Marinette przyjaciółmi - Chodzmy na górę Wzięłąm go za ręke i pociagnęlam do mojego pokoju - Przepraszam za rodziców, czasem są... wscibscy - Oni się chociaż tobą interesują... -Co mówiłeś? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania